Forgiveness
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: Everyone asks for forgiveness, Severus discovers in the midst of the final battle. For Mikee. HBP spoilers. COMPLETE.


**Forgiveness**

**By Dimgwrthien**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see in this story, nor the setting. Please do not sue me, for you will only get a few quarters out of me. Thanks.**_

_**Author's Notes: Everyone asks for forgiveness, including myself. This story is for Mikee, who makes me see the beauty in Severus, even though I've hated him for years. For, Mikee. I didn't mean to do that to him in Miasma and The Devil May Care. Err, I suppose this should make you a bit happier, however. **_

It was with a high head that Harry faced Voldemort for the last time.

The sun had been shining low in the sky, overcast, dull clouds covering most of the light. It was amazing how well the weather managed to reflect the day. A faint glow hit Harry's skin, filtered through the clouds in the sky, almost lighting him as though he were on stage.

The battle was nothing like the gladiator battles. It was outside, however, and there was plenty of death, but they fought so civilized.

And when someone did die, there was never any blood. Severus would have stopped to see if they had fallen asleep if it had not been for their eyes, shining up at him, still open as they never moved.

Severus wore the Death Eater mask that he wore for over seventeen years already. A faint scarlet tinge of blood gave the only color to his robes of darkest black. It had been for Voldemort that he served for so long, and yet…

And yet he fought for Dumbledore, the man whose body was buried only feet away.

The tomb had been stained with blood, too, as had almost everything. It turned out that Severing Charms had been used more in that battle than any other Severus could remember.

Harry was standing only yards away, his face calm as Dumbledore's had always been. He seemed to take Dumbledore's advice more carefully as the days from his death wore on. Death Eaters concentrated around him, aiming more spells than ever at the boy, which Harry managed to duck and reflect. Anything that he would not have been able to get out of was blocked by the group of the Order around him, faces panicked, brows furrowed, doing anything to protect their weapon.

Once Voldemort was on the ground, walking serenely through his followers, pushing them away like drops of blood from a wound, Severus almost laughed. Watching the Order of the Phoenix there, a large spot on Voldemort's plans, trying to defend themselves from the Dark Lord? It was humorous.

Had it not been for the fact that Severus knew what would happen.

Voldemort's wand arm flipped up, black robes flapping noiselessly around the grounds, the most noticeable thing in the battle.

And green filled the air.

Severus always liked the color green. It was one of his house's colors, of course, and it was the color of a spell he had grown used to rather quickly.

The end of Kingsley's Auror career flashed before Severus' eyes as the man fell.

Next was Sturgus Podmore, who had left Azkaban only a while ago.

Next was Arthur Weasley, who dedicated his life to his family.

Next was Mad-Eye Moody, who made the world Death Eater-free as long as possible.

Severus turned away before he saw the next person fall, but heard the screams from the others left standing, who all forgot the other Death Eaters and were shielding Harry as if it could save him.

Finally, Voldemort seemed to grow tired of killing them. The rest had either fled as cowards, just as Severus fled from one side to the other for years, or were thrown aside, unable to move.

Harry's wand was already up, pointing at Voldemort's heart - the black hole that made Severus question the existence of hearts - and his eyes narrowed.

They spoke to each other. Severus was glad about this; it gave them both more time. It even gave himself more time to figure out which one he wanted to win. Then, Harry said something, but the words died before they reached Severus.

In his hand was a locket, one that Severus remembered seeing… when was it? Two years ago, at the Order's headquarters?

And it was crushed in the boy's hand, malice in his eyes that even a detention from Severus could not spark.

Voldemort's expression was terrifying. He looked angry yet joyous as he shouted something to Harry.

Harry's mouth barely moved as he answered.

This time, the expression on the snake-like face fell, eyes wide, livid, ready to attack.

When both threw spells at each other, Severus had to turn away. A bright light filled the field, reflecting over the lake, shining on the dead bodies' faces.

A sound filled the air, one that made Severus' heart beat faster, adrenaline filled his veins, forcing him to move with an increased agility, and he got rid of the last few Death Eaters in his way, running towards the place he last saw the two fighting and pausing as he reached the place.

Harry was on the ground, gasping for breath, only a shattered locket next to him. A wand had fallen next to his foot even though Harry's was still in his hand.

Severus dropped to his knees, staring at Harry. The final sounds of battle came around his ears, making everything louder than it was, though it stopped soon, followed only by the sounds of falling, mud splattering, and yells for those still alive.

"Potter?" Severus hissed, brow furrowed, reaching for Harry's head. He took the child - the _man_ - by the shoulders and held him in a sitting position. His glasses were broken and blood trickled from his mouth, but Harry looked fine.

Eyes rolling everywhere as if he could not focus them, Harry whispered, "Snape?" He sounded angry though weak.

He had killed Voldemort by himself….

Severus cradled Harry to his chest, rocking back and forth, too shocked to speak.

"Get off of me," Harry muttered, words slurred against the robes that were almost in his mouth. Severus did not move away or let go of Harry, but remained there, eyes wide open, paler than ever.

" I - I -" For once, Severus was speechless.

Harry did not protest Severus' strong hold anymore, but wrapped his arms around Severus', breathing starting to slow as he fell unconscious like some of the bodies around him.

Glancing around for another living body, Severus saw so many people he knew for years. Lucius Malfoy was near the edge of the field, blonde hair askew and mouth open, dirt getting into it. Severus wondered what the man would have thought if he could see his death.

Brown hair showed up in the bright green grass and Severus was sure he could see part of Remus Lupin's face. He was ready to call out, but stopped before the name came to his mouth, as he did not want to see whether the man was living or dead yet.

Instead, he held Harry close, thanking him in as many ways as possible.

The sun peeked out from behind the clouds, brightening the day a little more as red streaked the sky.


End file.
